Turn of the Universe
by savvyliterate
Summary: The universe shifts in subtle ways with every decision that you make. The moment she pored over the farmer's almanac and estimated the date for the region's first snowfall, Lorelai felt that shift. Like she had taken a different path and averted some sort of unknown disaster. (s6 AU)


Lorelai reached the decision in part on the night of Rory's birthday, everyone her daughter loved surrounding her as they sang happy birthday to her.

It felt like being outside of her own body as she watched, everything inside her screaming that this wasn't the plan. The summer after Rory's graduation had gone perfectly, so in her head, this would be along the same lines. There had been some subtle adjustments to the great Atlantic City plan, of course. Even after the initial breakdown of their relationship, Lorelai had hoped things would be patched up by Rory's birthday. So the 21 unspeakable things with guys she could no longer do because, hello engaged, had been replaced by plans to call her fiancé in the middle of the night and make some very dirty innuendos.

But reality clubbed her in the head during the party, with the pinkest drink ever and the DAR and the conversation that sounded like it belonged in the middle of a socialite's shindig. The only thing keeping her sane had been Luke struggling to fit into the environment, trying to eat sushi and not hating it, and puzzling over the DAR. Even though this had been everything she had grown up with, Lorelai felt just as out of place as Luke did.

There had been a little bit of hope, talking about chocolate boxes. Then Rory had been pulled away without even an invitation for Lorelai to stand by her daughter's side as she blew out the candles.

She very nearly started sobbing. In that sixth sense of his that he always seemed to have when it came to her, Luke had materialized at her side, his worry a living thing of its own. His hand at the small of her back as he guided her toward the door kept her anchored to the planet, kept the tears from ruining everything.

She refused to go into Rory's room that night.

* * *

Luke really did let Lorelai pull link sausages out of him. She didn't think she could love him more at that moment than when he lay on the "operating table," grousing about everything in an attempt to keep her happy and sane.

* * *

The rest of the decision came the night Paul Anka was sick, and Lorelai was finally forced to choose paint. Because painting the house also meant making the decision to paint Rory's room, but she hadn't wanted to touch anything.

If anything had become clear over the past few weeks, her daughter was gone. She had chosen her path, and if she ever wanted to come home again, of course Rory would always have a place. But as Luke tried to comfort her the following morning, Lorelai felt his fingers twisting locks of hair, and it was like a revelation. She refused to be frozen in time any longer. All she was doing was making her life miserable and she was taking Luke and Paul Anka with her. He deserved better. _She_ deserved better. Rory had moved on. Lorelai had to do so as well.

Lorelai picked a color for Rory's bedroom and a wedding date.

The universe shifts in subtle ways in every decision that you make. The moment she pored over the farmer's almanac and estimated the date for the region's first snowfall, Lorelai felt that shift. Like she had taken a different path and averted some sort of unknown disaster. She awoke the morning after choosing the wedding date feeling for the first time in months that everything would be OK.

Chris arrived in Stars Hollow two days later, going straight to the Dragonfly to inform her about his inheritance. She directed him to her parents' house to talk with Rory and drove to the diner.

"So, guess who sauntered into the inn after nine months?" Lorelai announced as she stomped in the door and thumped on a stool.

Luke looked up at her from where he was pouring out her coffee, brow furrowed. She saw the moment he did the math, and he scowled. "What the hell did _he_ want?"

She told him about the money and how she quickly steered Chris back to Hartford. "He doesn't owe me anything. Rory, yeah, but she's 21 now. She can deal with him. I'm done. We're done. We have been since the night of the vow renewal." She took a sip of coffee, a twinge of worry twisting her stomach. "You believe me, right?"

"Why wouldn't I believe you?" Luke braced himself on the counter. The diner was mostly empty, just a couple of teens clustered around one of the far tables doing homework. "Look, he's Rory's father. I've got to put up with him, like it or not. If you were going to hide this, you wouldn't have come here and told me. I'm never going to like the guy, but he's always going to be around in some form."

"Just as Rory's dad." Lorelai leaned over the counter to kiss him as the door opened and a young girl with an odd-shaped bike helmet walked through the door.

And the universe shifted again.

* * *

"I have one question," Lorelai said a week later, as she and Luke stood side-by-side in the cafeteria of Martin Van Buren Middle School, staring in shock at the booth that prominently featured the photos of three men. Two of them had Xs through them, but the last one standing, the one of the man at her side, was circled. "You know condoms are a thing, right?"

"Lorelai," Luke groaned, looking like he was about to pass out.

"I mean, I know we stopped using them, but you know, I'm on the pill and all and the whole engagement thing and …"

" _Lorelai_."

"Right." She sucked in a breath and rubbed his arm. He looked as stunned as she felt. "How're you hanging in there?"

"I think I need to sit down."

They sank onto the tiny stools attached to one of the tables that had been left down, probably for unsuspecting adults who were just now discovering they had a child in the world after more than a decade. "Who?" Lorelai asked.

"Middle school, so um … 12 years or so, I guess. Anna Nardini. I dated her between Rachel eras." Luke gestured to the exhibit. "That can't possibly be legit, right? A kid just can't conduct a DNA test, can they? Look at her. Her eyes are brown. Neither me nor Anna have brown eyes. That's like some sort of recessive gene thing, right?"

"Good for you, pal, I didn't sleep through that part of helping Rory review her biology notes. She had a 25% chance of getting them." Lorelai frowned, studying April closer. "She has your face somewhat."

"What?"

Lorelai made sweeping motions over her face. "In here. If there's anyone that's deeply familiar with your face, it's me. The cheekbones and the nose," she said, gesturing at April, "those are yours."

Luke stared at the floor for a moment, and she let him process. Then he looked at her with terrified eyes. "What the hell do I do, Lorelai?"

"Well." She got to her feet and adjusted her purse strap. "Let's start by saying hello."

Lorelai felt the universe beneath her feet as she approached April Nardini.

* * *

They married a week before Christmas Eve, as the first flakes of snow started to fall. The ceremony was held on the porch of the Dragonfly, steps from where they had their first kiss. The small crowd clustered on the grounds behind them, mostly their friends plus a new face. April Nardini watched with wide eyes from the front row as her new-found father stared at her new stepmother as if he worshipped the ground she stood upon. They leaned in to gently kiss as their friends cheered, their hands clasped as if they were never letting go.

No one mentioned that the only Gilmore present was the bride.

Or so they thought.

As Lorelai and Luke turned to face their well-wishers, she saw them standing in the very back of the crowd: Rory with Logan by her side, tears streaming down her face.

"She's here," Lorelai breathed.

"Of course, she's here," Luke replied.

"How did you … oh." Lorelai knew. She _knew_. At some point in the final flurry of wedding plans and getting to know new daughters, Luke had sneaked up to Hartford and talked to Rory. Something he said, something he did, led to this very moment.

This was definitely replacing link sausages in her book.

Luke ran his thumb over the ring he had just placed on her hand. "Both our daughters, Lorelai. I was going to make sure they were here."

She turned into him, pressing her forehead to his as the snow fell, fulfilling every wish she had made that year.

* * *

 _Author's Note: This is inspired by the next-to-last scene of "Twenty One is the Loneliest Number," where Lorelai and Luke walk away after Lorelai isn't invited to share in Rory blowing out the candles on her cake. And I wondered how things would have changed had Lorelai decided at that point to move forward with her life. Even a little thing such as setting a wedding date would change so many things._


End file.
